Technical Field
This invention relates to fixtures for retail stores, and more specifically to a clip for holding a paper-type bag open while the bag is being filled at a bagging station.
State of the Art
A bagging station is a fixture in a retail store where purchased items are loaded into bags so the items can be carried out of the store by the customer. Bagging stations are often located at checkout registers where purchased items are paid for. Bagging stations are usually designed to store and dispense plastic bags. Bagging stations will have hooks to hang plastic bags from as they are stored and dispensed. When paper-type bags are being dispensed at a bagging station instead of plastic bags, it is often difficult to keep the open bag in one place while it is being filled. The open bag can sit on the bagging station top surface, but it often slides and moves around unless something is used to hold it in place.
Accordingly, what is needed is a bag retaining fixture that can temporarily hold an open paper-type bag in place at a bagging station, keeping the open bag from moving around while it is being filled at the bagging station.